Final Goodbye
by RamenKitty
Summary: Birkin Fluff from da MASTAH of Birkin Fluff. comments welcome-what the hey-flames too.


A/N: A short blurb-On this one I'll accept flames-reviews of any kind. Once again more RE2 story ideas. This is taken from just after Sherry falls through the drainage pipe and before she gets infected. (Right before the big boss fight) 

This one goes out to Shakahnna and Captain. Shak: Hopefully I've got my facts right-and Sherry's reactions. Tell me if I don't.  Cap: Here's much more Birkin Fluff. 

-------------

Sherry fell.

            The dark pressed around her-the concrete walls slick with mud and moss and raw waste. She would open her mouth to scream-take in a gulp of nasty water-and close it again.

_It's like being swallowed._

It _was _like being eaten.  She couldn't scream anymore-so she closed her eyes and grimly set her mind to pretending that she was at Wild Rivers that time with her parents. Her mom had sunbathed. She and dad had been the only ones to actually try the waterslides…

Dad had to go in head first, and he splashed out into the pool on top of me. Mom got wet and dad was laughing-and then he grabbed mom by the shoulders and pulled her in-everybody was smiling and-

The ride, and the trip down memory lane abruptly ended.  Sherry let out a strangled gasp as she was thrown from the pipe into more murky water-and trash.

Sherry groaned.  She rolled over onto her side and blinked away the thin gray film that covered her eyes.  She was in a big gray room-the ceiling and walls were cavernous, covered with the same type of moss that she'd desperately clutched at on her trip down the rabbit hole.

Everything was silent.

Waiting. 

"What-Where - I?" Sherry placed a hand underneath her carefully, "Huh?" She peered about in the dimly lit gloom and saw several other mountains akin to her own. Her side hurt-and she didn't want to move-

Until she saw the monster

            It stood off in a corner staringat her.  Now she could see it fully in detail, and every detail was horrifying.  It was gigantic-at least twelve times bigger then her.  Its body was wrapped in strange pink tissue and muscle that made her think back to Mrs. Addison's lessons on the human body.   Its arm was at least two feet longer then the other one-

But the face-

"Please don't hurt me." Sherry avoided the face, there was something terrible about it, something that she didn't-couldn't want to see, "Please-I just want to go home."

The Monster lumbered foreward and Sherry screamed.

"NO-STOP-HELP-MOMMY! DADDY!"

The monster stopped.

            Sherry opened one eye. The great pink body was tensed about two feet in front of her. She could _smell _it now-a smell like raw sewage and death and blood…

"Why'd you-"

She saw its face.

            Two grim, still semi-human eyes were set alight into the still human face.  The eyes saw her-and they were filled with an infinite sadness that reached far beyond the human scope of understanding.

"Da…ad?"

            No-no it COULDN'T be her father. Her father loved her. He'd sing to her at night, he'd make jokes at the table. He'd apologize every time he'd have to work late. He'd always remember her birthday.  He had a wife and a job and a PLACE in the world of humans. He wasn't a horrific monster with a claw for an arm and a gigantic yellow eyeball-

The Monster didn't say anything.

"Is that you dad?"

The Monster continued to breath heavily. Monster and human, Man and Child, Father and Daughter regarded each other in the still quiet of the dump. 

            _It's not your dad. Your father is William Birkin PHD. He once came to your class to talk about frogs and made one dance. He brought mom home six dozen roses and played Barry White so loud that the neighbors complained. He's a HUMAN-A HUMAN-A-HUMAN-_

"Hi Dad."

The Monster looked at her. And though the mouth was no longer capable of human smiles, or sounds-the eyes were kind.

            _That's not your dad Sherry-its not its not-its not! _

She reached out a single small hand to touch the claw resting on the long pipe she'd fallen across.  

            _Your father is William Birkin.  A Man who performed experiments with no regard to human life or suffering.  A man who murdered hundreds of people in the name of some inexplicable god that only he seemed to worship.  The man who is responsible for Raccoon, and the destruction of your life._

Sherry began to cry. 

            The Monster looked torn here.  She watched it angle right and left before staring at her again-the human emotion disappearing-the raw animal hunger shining through….

            _That was my dad. He was crazy. He must have been crazy. And now he's a monster. A horrible icky monster-that was going to eat me-that may still eat me…_

"Goodbye Daddy." Sherry laughed shrilly.  She fell foreward and thought vaguely that she heard a similar voice answer her as stars exploded in front of her eyes.

------------------

"Uhhhh-uhhh Claire?"

            Claire peered into Sherry's face intently, "Are you alright?"

Sherry tried to recall her memories.   She had been falling through the tunnel and then-

"My stomache-it hurts-it hurts Claire…."

Claire nodded sympathetically and took Sherry up into her bloodstained and soaked arms as they climbed from the pits of hell.

And a few feet away, a monster shuffled off-some part of his torn and damaged world at peace.

------------------

A/N: WOOOOOOO!


End file.
